


Truth

by Zekie_v



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Boy Kissing, Cussing, Firstkiss, Fluff, I suck at stories, Kissing, M/M, Many people like Dream, Other, Top Floris | Fundy, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Top Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Top Wilbur Soot, Uncomfortable parts, Village au?, m/m - Freeform, mention of suicide, minor blood, minor gore, royalty au??, slowburn, they are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekie_v/pseuds/Zekie_v
Summary: 'Dream SMP' was a famous nation all around the world but people said that it was just made up by old people, in a city called lacintha was an arrogant president along with greedy people living inside the city, he wanted to really know if this 'Dream SMP' is really real so he placed a stack of money to who every finds the nation wondering if it really was just fiction or real.In a not far away from the city there was a house that lived siblings in it the oldest name Clay with his 'siblings', well not really he found them and took them in taking care of them.He saw the note and wanted to try if this nation was really real and if he did find it he would get money in return to make his siblings finish school.Though during those times things began to get weird...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	1. Prologue

This is another bottom dream:)  
mcyt x dream

if you don't like that ship please don't read it thanks.

There are characters that I think you know and I might add people on the Dream harem though.

The only warnings in this book is:  
Slowburn  
First kiss  
kissing  
Fluff  
Cussing  
Minor gore  
Mention of suicide  
Minor blood  
Uncomfortable parts

Please tell me if theres a chapter or context that you're uncomfortable thank you:)

You can contact me on socials!  
Discord: Zekiewasnevertaken#8632  
Insta: zekie_v  
Wattpad: zekie_v  
Facebook: Zekie Virgil


	2. Chapter 1: Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just like introduction-

This is just a short chapter sorry m8-

In a nation lived rulers, gods, kings, president, governor, dictator, captain, and more.

some may say that the most powerful rulef is a god they weren't wrong theres only one ruler each nation but the different of this one nation is that all rulers were present.

Others say that it wasn't true believing that nothing like that will happen, but they were wrong.

In a certain nation called 'Dream SMP' old people said that the nation was fiction saying that they just made it up for stories because the nation was very famous for it's rulers.

They weren't no one knew where it was and if someone did know it they would take the pride and travel just too see it and just show it to people.

The thing was if someone really did find it, they can enter alive but they won't come out alive.

Due to this many people didn't believe it, but some did that someone was the president of Lacintha, a place where the people was full of themselves and didn't care about anything but power and money.

The president wanted to know if that 'fictional' nation the old people was saying, he also knew that no one could do it if theres a money in return.

If wanted to see- wanted to know if this so called nation was real he'd have to sacrifice money, he didn't want to but his greed took over him, 'What if there's treasure on the nation' 'Maybe if they bring on of the rulers I could sell it and get more many and maybe become famous for catching some worthless ruler' was now on his head.

He smirked calling his servant- I mean secretary onto the room to prepare a letter for everyone all of over the place.

He demanded his secretary to write a large note saying 'who ever finds this so called 'Dream SMP' will get a reward a huge sack of gold for whom ever finds it and brings treasure or one of the rulers'.

He knew his plan would work, since the people only wanted money. The note was posted and as soon as the people saw it they all went to there houses to pack things for the journey.  
______

looking over to his city he saw people that was already leaving this made him very happy knowing he can get everything he wanted.

But theres a catch what if no one found it? of course! they should die for wasting his time over nothing even though he wanted this and he had to do it since the city was over populated.  
_______

Days had pass sincs the note was published but no one still came back from the journey, since he wanted to look good for his people he decided to wait anothed week.  
______

Another week had passed but still no avail of anyone from this 'nation' he wondered are the folks real or they just got lost? no one knew only the people who were guarding that nation...

Is the nation really real or it's just a made up story for kids...?

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and wonderful comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 2: Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :p

The president had been waiting for a long time now, he was getting pretty much bored. Where the hell did those people go? Did they kill each other because they found the nation or not? The president had many question waiting what was really happening to those people.

Ever since the note has been sent to the city, it became really quiet and there is one house or you may call a hut that lived four people and those people had no family just the four of them as siblings.

The oldest had dirty blonde hair that almost looked like gold strings, he had freckles all over his face, green emerald on the left and red on the right eye that shimmered on sunlight, slim body and he was kinda thin like his siblings. The second oldest was a brunette, he had blue eyes like crystals, he had a bit of freckles because all of them had freckles. The second younger sibling had blonde hair, and blue eyes, he also had freckles but they weren't really visible. The youngest was a girl, even though she was a girl she was still very good at combats like her brothers, she also had green eyes.

They weren't rich not weren't poor just the exact race to live like a normal life and they were happy, they fit well together as siblings but they weren't exactly biological siblings, the oldest found them all in the streets.

They live not quite far from the city just a few blocks until the entrance. You ask why they don't live in the city itself? because they were treated miserably, they looked like idiots to the people who lived inside, no one was kind in the city all were arrogant except for them because the oldest thought them to be kind and helpful not like the people who lived inside the city.

It was almost time for dinner when they ran out of ingredients, there are also rules even inside the house those were 1.) Never waste your food 2.) Everyone switches for cooking 3.) do your own chores 4.) Keep the house clean and last was 5.) Help each other.

All of them were thought how to cook and the youngest was supposed to be the one to cook today but there weren't any ingredients inside the shack behind the house, and of course they had to buy so he asked the her oldest brother to buy some for her.

"Clay brother, could you please buy some ingredients for dinner?"

"Sure dris"

The oldest clay went outside the house seeing the other two playing, the second oldest running with a bee in the fields while the other was chasing him trying to kill the bee but was stopped when Clay called them.

"Tommy, Tubbo, help your sister! You guys are older than her but you look like children!"

They both stopped pouting going inside the house helping Drista on dinner, Clay chuckled at his little brothers as he continued to buy the things her little sister needed. Entering the city he could feel eyes staring at him and voices probably whispering about his family but he just continued to walk not minding them. 

When he was near the market he saw the pole that had a note on it, he went over to it and read it our loud 'who ever finds this so called 'Dream SMP' will get a reward a huge sack of gold for whom ever finds it and brings treasure or one of the rulers' He was confused what was 'Dream SMP'?

He wanted to know, should he go for it? I mean if he find it he can get the money to get his siblings to finish school, yeah that's great idea he should try and find this place but first he needs to buy the ingredients and go back quickly. He ripped the note off the pole and went inside the market to buy the stuff.

After buying the stuff he went home, entering the house he saw it clean and the fresh fragrance of newly cooked rice was lovely, he smiled at the sight of Tommy preparing the table even though the food isn't ready, I mean you gotta be ready am I right?

He went to the kitchen and gave Drista the stuff to finish the meal as she smiled at her brother thanking him and told him to wait in the dining table, he did what he was told going to the table to see Tubbo and Tommy talking together probably about bees and chaos since Tommy liked chaos.

As he sat down he was quickly astonish by Tubbo when he talked about bees fast, this made him a bit uncomfortable saying that he should slow down for a bit as the younger nodded.

He remembered about the note that he found in the city, looking inside his sash taking out the paper and placing it onto the table making Tommy and Tubbo confused, they asked Clay what was it about and he said that theres a reward for who ever finds this 'Dream SMP' will get a whole sack of gold in return and it had been there for about months but still no one came back.

Tommy wanted to look for this nation but was stopped by the blonde saying that he can't do it since he was just young, the male made a quick pout at the blonde Tubbo laughing, Drista came to the table placing the meal onto the table as she took the piece of paper making the others jump.

She shaked her head crumbling the paper and throwing it into the ground with Clay yelling 'Hey' she told them that it was non sense and they should now the president he was arrogant about stuff and it was probably fake so why bother?

The others seemed to agree to her and said that they should start eating the food would be cold any minute, before eating they said there prayers thanking for this day and the food and started to eat.

But Clay's mind was still in space while eating wondering is this 'Dream SMP' real? he should try again maybe they will agree this time but he had to think of a good excuse to make them say yes. He waited until the finished eating.  
________________

They were all done eating and Tubbo was cleaning up the mess, Clay faked coughed getting all the attention, he took a deep breath and spoke "If I find that nation I could get the reward and make you finish school how about that huh?"

Drista had her hand on her temples not wanting this subject to he discussed but it's to late, she always wondered why is she the youngest when her older brothers are literally children. Tommy thought maybe Clay was right he did wanted to finish school and probably get some girls not american though.

The second oldest Tubbo thought after finishing school he could make a bee farm, he smiled as he raised a thumbs up as well as Tommy, the youngest looked around disappointed was this really her older brothers?

Well if there's two votes you can't win since Clay wanted this to happen he just went in and agreed still disappointed.

Clay pressed his hands together happy at there decision the only thing left to do is wait for tomorrow and get ready, he was excited he won't probably fall asleep because of this.

They all called it a day went to to there bedroom, they all shared the bedroom since the house was small and they can't afford a larger one, but the beds were separated, they all laid on the bed that was made by hay and closed there eyes drifting to sleep.

Tomorrow was a big big day for Clay and he would probably lucky finding it.

Can he find the place or not?

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi-


	4. Chapter 3: Past Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :p

It was now morning, the rooster made it's normal noise to wake people up (Shit idk what's it called-). Oh how good to live in a normal life like Clay. Drista was the first one to be up since she was a responsible sibling, to be honest though she was and he brothers aren't I mean they weren't from the same family.

She was found by Clay's parents inside the city hallways, she still remembered that memory, it was dark and cold, and Clay was like maybe at the age of 1o when he found her while she was still a baby and at the age of 3 gosh who would leave her just like that.

But tragedy always follow them, Clay's parents died when he was 17 and they were left with nothing since those arrogant people took all there property leaving them nothing, of course Clay had to work many jobs to earn money that's when he found Tubbo and Tommy.

He found them in the rain inside the city playground, he asked them why they were alone and they only said that they meet a few days having the same story that they parents abandoned them. Tubbo was at the age of 12 and Tommy being 11. He took them home using the excess money he had earned from his jobs he bought clothes for the two and also for drista. He took care of them all by himself.

He was a good brother even if they weren't biological siblings he still treated them like family, though he had wondered when his parents were still alive he doesn't look close to them, for example his family doesn't have any freckles and there hair were black and brown.

There eyes were hazel not green nor red unlike his eyes they had two colors green and red he got bullied for it but his parents said not to notice them that they were just jealous that he was special.

He was kept from libraries and even if they allowed him to go the was forbidden to enter the 'Unknown nation' aisle, those confused him why wasn't he allowed to look at them, he respected them even until they died he never entered that aisle when he goes to the library.

He had a scar on his back, a smiley face that had clouds on them, he asked his parents what is was and they just said maybe he got it when he was playing but he didn't really like getting injured so how did he get it?

When he was also bathing the three (be open minded) he saw that Tommy and Tubbo had the same scar as him but not Drista, where did they get it? he wanted to now, he went to the library and tried looking for a birthmark books or maybe types of scars that had history for families but he didn't see anything that looked like his.

his vision become like water is was flowing he didn't know what was happening, his eyes loss consciousness as darkness took over him, he just woke up in a place that he hasn't seen before, it was all white well not all since it had colors like normal, was he in a Dream? (no pun intended)

Where is this place? this can't be real right? he suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder making him jump as he faced the opposite side with a fighting position on, the person chuckled as Clay froze, the man had pink hair and he was wearing a crown?

Is he a girl or a boy? no he was a boy he had a monotone voice, he cleared his voice as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Your highness? are you ok?"

Highness? who is he calling your highness? was it him? he looked around seeing no one, he looked back at the male very much confused what was happening? until he fell on the ground from a force on his shoulder.

His face was facing the ground making him pissed, he looked up seeing a blonde male next to the pinkette, who was it? he suddenly spoke.

"Hi there ----"

"Hello your highness"

"--- are you ok"

"D----?"

"-----m?"

All he heard was muffled what was he saying, he tried clearing his ear but it was still muffled...

"CLAY!"

"WAKE UP!"

He shut straight up breathing heavily, he looked around seeing Drista with Tubbo and Tommy, he took a deep breath as he hugged them tightly making them confused.

This took a minute when he let go of them, they asked questions if he was ok and he just nodded as those weird dreams flashed back at him, what are those?

He decided that it was just nothing, everyone dreams about something weird anyways, but it felt different. His eyes widened hands going to his back checking his scar to see if there's something to it but there wasn't anything.

He shrugged it off going to his day, his normal day when he remembered about yesterday, his mouth turned into a grin as he jumped off to bed going to the shower to fresh off and prepare the stuff he needs for the journey.

After showering he went and dressed up, he wore a white long sleeves and light brown sleeveless jacket that had laces at the back of it, it showed his waist perfectly gosh he had such a feminine body.

He had baggy light brown pants just like any normal cottage boy though it practically hugged his thighs and it looked good as hell to him.

He went outside of the bedroom seeing Tubbo and Tommy eating some bread and coffee, he went and sat beside Tommy as Drista came to the room handing Clay a piece of bread and a cup of coffee to make him awake.

He ate the bread and drank the coffee, it was quiet and it made it awkward until Drista spoke "You were some sort of nightmare Clay, what happened?" Clay looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Clay was really confuse now.

What? how could he have forgotten? Everyone in the room stopped at what they were doing looking at the blonde. "What do you mean, you were like being possessed or something!" Tubbo said standing up staring at the blondes eye.

"Uhhh what?, I didn't dreamed about anything I was having a peaceful sleep until you woke me up".

"Bro your having amnesia"

"Tommy!"

"anyways I have to go pack my stuff for the journey, Drista I pick you to keep the money safe ok? buy everything you guys need while I'm gone use it wisely"

And that Clay gave Drista the money as he went to the bedroom packing his stuff. He grabbed his bag putting a few clean clothes and money, he didn't need more than that, he went back to the dining room grabbing few pieces of bread and walked over to the door.

"I'm going now, take care all of you!" he screamed as he heard goodbyes from the others, he opened the door going outside as he closed the door behind him.

This is going to be a long journey I guess.. there's some new things that are awaiting for Clay during this new journey.

Is he going to get lost or not?

Tbc...

Umm... excuse me for a second but please don't comment anything close to the plot of the story if you think that's what's gonna happen to the story then please don't say it in the comments because then I have to change the plot:)

If you have a comment like that please delete thank you:)<33

Keep safe everyone and remember I'm not giving any hate I just don't want people to spoil the plot or smt like that bye:)

Ps: if you think theres a theory it's ok as long as you don't get to far:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again and bye-


	5. Chapter 4: Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :p

As soon as Clay closed the door, he felt something in his heart, was he really sure to leave his siblings like that? yeah they'll be fine as long as Drista with them there's nothing to worry about for now he has to focus finding that nation.

He walked out of the hut's distance thinking about things to do while he was walking, he just kept walking nothing in his mind but one piece of him keeps saying that he should go back and stay with his siblings while the other side of him keeps saying that he should continue and find the nation.  
______________

He decided to continue walking because why not? he was walking for a bit, not bothering his aching feet that wants to take a break. 

He passed many places now, biomes, swamps, and dessert, but if was starting to get dark, what will he do? since he was at the dessert there won't probably any danger since he brought some blankets with him.

He walked more for a bit until he found a village that had a temple, he came across a kid and dragged him taking him to his house, this made him confused were the people really like this here? even though he thanked the kid for giving him a place to stay in.

Clay really had no time to eat right at this moment because he was very tired from walking all day and thank god he found a place to pass the night.

Taking the bag off his shoulder as he placed it on the nightstand near the bed, he took his shoes off and keeping it at the side so he can just wear them when he wakes up tomorrow, he sat onto the bed stretching a bit and laid there.

He was facing the side that had a window so he can see the stars that made constellations, they're really pretty at night how didn't he know about them.

Just by looking at them made him more tired, he yawned as he continued to stare at the stars with his eyes fluttering rapidly, they started to become more and more heavier every second as he let himself fall into darkness eyes closing his consciousness disappearing.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Dear, he's wonderful.."

Who are they, he tried to get a better view but there face was just all blurry, why does it feel like something is keeping him from seeing them, what's happening?

Wait- what?! w-what's happening, the place is crumbling, wait.. wait... NO! the place was crumbling, the people there gonna die, someone help them. those were the only thing inside Clay's mind as the place he was in began to crumble.

He had his hands covering his mouth as fright took over him, he was shaking his head, was this really happening? come on this has to be a dream right? no it can't be, someone there going to die...

He was just standing there unable to move, he saw a man and a women holding a baby and the place began to crumble, the walls fell onto the man and the women was shouting for help to someone to take the baby from her.

He tried, he tried doing something but nothing happened... he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder making him flinch not moving, he slowly turned around not seeing anyone, yeah this is a dream- no a nightmare.

Why did he began to start having dreams about this kinds of stuff, "Your majesty!" He was snapped back to reality when he saw a women that looked like a maid running towards the women who was reaching to give the baby to the women.

"Take care of ---- for me"

And with that the women just loss her live, he wasn't really sure who that was, why is he dreaming about this? many questions flooded his brain.

"You see I can't have you ruining everything for me..."

He turn around quickly only for his eyes to be shot opened, what was that? "Mr?" He looked at the side of the bed to see the kid from yesterday very worried, he gave him a assured smile petting his head.

The boy smiled leaving the blonde alone, the room was quiet again, what is happening to him?

Like always he shrugged it off not bothering to make himself think more, this started happening yesterday, now that he was thinking about it that's what his siblings were talking about, him having a nightmare.

He's so stupid for forgetting his own dream- nightmare. He chuckled as he stood up from bed sliding his foot inside his shoes, he went to the mirror brushing his messy locks using his hand. (gosh he's handsome)

When he was finally done he went outside of the room seeing the kid with his parents, they took noticed of this and invited Clay to join them on breakfast and he accepted since the kid was smiling when he invited the male.

They said there prayers before eating, they had eggs and bread to fix there hunger, after eating he thanked the family for the food and letting him stay in there house and that if there's anything that he could do he will help.

The mother had ask Clay where he was going anyways, he told them that he had to find a place for his cities president as the other hummed at response. Clay had been lost in thought for a moment when he remembered he got to start searching for the place now.

He excused himself for a moment going to the room grabbing all his belongings and went to the dining room to say goodbye, the boy looked sad when he heard of Clay leaving, the mother had asked if he could bring an ointment for there sick father's leg if he could find this 'Dream SMP' clay nodded saying goodbye to the family exiting the house.

He'll miss the small boy, he was like Tubbo when he was 12 sweet like always, now he has two things to remember now, the ointment and finding the nation.

He sighed as he continued his journey, he still has a lot to go through that wasn't the first thing he had to go with. This journey continued for 2 days, he meet a lot of people and ask for any directions that might lead to this 'Dream SMP'.

He had encountered some problems though, he bumped into someone who was pretty grumpy, he had someone sort of flame thrower in his hand? well that was pretty scary because who would carry something like that, he should be careful now since the person looked like a psychopath.

Rule number 1 during a journey keep your guard up, rule number 2 be careful who you meet, rule 3 always look around...

What will happen next?

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye-

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and wonderful comments are appreciated!


End file.
